mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Babality
A Babality is a Finisher introduced in Mortal Kombat II. The move allows players to turn their opponents into an infant version of the character. This infant version is often wearing only a diaper, although sometimes they are wearing either a full outfit or at least some additional lower-torso clothing. Overview To perform a Babality, the player must perform a special button combination for their character and have won the final round using only High or Low Kick. In Mortal Kombat 3 and its updates, Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 and Mortal Kombat Trilogy, the player had to win the round without using Block. After a Babality is performed, the sound of a baby crying plays (presumably the protests of the now-infant opponent) and the victor strikes a winning pose as a music box playing the end portion of "Rock-A-Bye Baby" plays in the background. The announcer proclaims: "victor wins; Babality!" In Mortal Kombat 3 and its updates, the generic green "Babality!!" text used in MKII is replaced with pastel colored, lettered building blocks. The blocks fall from the top of the screen and spell out "BABALITY" as a short lullaby plays. Exclusive to the Nintendo 64 version Trilogy is the "Reverse Babality" finisher in which the loser is turned into a baby, but then immediately reverts back into an adult only a second later and promptly explodes, resulting in a Fatality. This is performed by the losing opponent pressing HP, LP, LK and HK when the finisher is performed. Mortal Kombat (2011) Babalities made a return in Mortal Kombat (2011), where every character, including bosses, has a baby model. This time around, each character has a unique animation once they are turned into a baby, usually involving a humiliating or Friendship-like action with a signature trait of theirs to drive the point home. To perform a Babality, the player cannot block during the winning round. Bosses, however, have much harder conditions that, when fulfilled, will activate the Babality automatically. Baraka: Hisses and takes out his Tarkatan Blades, but they drill through the floor, lifting him into the air and leaving him there. He cries as he tries to get free. Cyber Sub-Zero: Plays with one of his Ice Bombs until he drops it and freezes himself in a block of ice. He can be heard crying while frozen. Cyrax: Rolls around one of his bombs, but it explodes, making him cry. Ermac: Uses his telekinesis to levitate off the ground, but cannot stop himself and is left continuously levitating from his telekinesis, crying in fear. Freddy Krueger: A stroller appears. The camera pans inside to reveal a teddy bear with slash marks on it, as Freddy's squeals can be heard. He then pops up on the side of the stroller ready to strike, but misses his intended target, as his hat is covering his eyes. Confused, he looks around frantically. Goro: Claps his four hands together while humming, but accidentally slaps himself in the face. He then sits down and cries in pain. To perform a Babality on Goro, you must play the game on Medium or higher difficulty, not use continues, and perform a Babality on Shang Tsung in his base form (not transformed). Then you cannot block on the winning round against Goro. Jade: Throws her Razor-Rang while giggling, but it comes back and hits her on the head, making her cry. Jax: Drops to his knees and pounds his arms into the ground while throwing a tantrum and crying. Miniature shockwaves can be seen emitting from where he punches. Johnny Cage: Sits down, takes a blue crayon out and starts drawing on a piece of paper, then throws it at the screen while cooing and giggling. The paper is an autograph with a poorly drawn picture of himself, bearing the words "To my best fan, Johnny Cage", very similar to his MKII Friendship, and also a reference to the first movie. Kabal: Attempts to do a Raging Flash against his opponent, but goes too low and does a nose dive in the ground. He then throws a tantrum and cries a puddle of tears like Scorpion and Mileena. Kano: Gives a cutthroat sign, but his metallic eye, now too heavy for his infant body, causes him to fall over. He desperately tries to lift himself up, crying in frustration. Curiously, Kano retains all his facial hair in his baby form. Kenshi: Pulls out his sword using his telekinesis. He waves his hand, but the sword's handle keeps hitting him in the back of the head. After being hit a third time, he frustratedly starts crying in pain as the sword flies away. Kitana: Pulls out her fans and tries posing, but the wind blows her and the fans around, and she falls hard on her bottom, crying in pain. Her fans fall and lodge themselves in the ground beside her. Kintaro: Notices a nearby bowl of milk and meows as he crawls on all six over to it and starts lapping it up like a kitten, purring happily. To perform a Babality on Kintaro, you must play the game on Medium or higher difficulty, not use continues, and perform a Babality on Shang Tsung in his base form (not transformed). Then you cannot block on the winning round against Kintaro. Kratos: Steps on a plush Medusa doll and, after a couple pulls, he rips off the head with a victory roar, holding it triumphantly as the stuffing falls from it. It should be mentioned that this is the same way he kills Gorgons in the games. Like Kano, Kratos retains his beard from his adult version. Kung Lao: Tosses his hat, and a TaiGore (a reference to his MK3 Friendship) runs him over, knocking him out of the way as Kung Lao lands on the side. He sits up and starts crying in pain. Liu Kang: Gives a high-pitched version of his MKII kiai and tries performing his Cartwheel Kick, but trips during the middle portion, making him cry in pain. Mileena: Hisses and charges toward her opponent, but trips and falls forwards, proceeding to throw a tantrum like Scorpion and Kabal. Nightwolf: Picks up an inflatable tomahawk and giggles in joy, but accidentally summons a wolf spirit. As the wolf howls, he gets scared, and shivers on the ground crying. Noob Saibot: Accidently creates a portal above and below him, causing him to fall continuously between them, crying as he goes. Quan Chi: Creates a portal on top of him with his arms and attempts to scream until it drops a green skull on his head, making him cry. Raiden: Summons lightning à la Kidd Thunder and places his hands happily on his hips but, due to being unable to control it, a stray lightning bolt strikes beside him, making him shiver and cry in fear. Rain: Summons a cloud above him, but begins to cry once it rains heavily on him. Reptile: Instead of turning into a baby outright, he turns into an egg and hatches, spitting acid out of his mask and gooing happily. Scorpion: Faces his opponent and attempts to shoot his spear (complete with high-pitched "GET OVER HERE!"), but the spear takes him with it. He lands and throws a tantrum as his tears make a puddle on the ground like Kabal and Mileena. Sektor: Plays with one of his rockets, which activates and sends him flying upwards offscreen. As he lands hard on his bottom, he starts crying in pain. Shang Tsung: Sucks out the soul of a teddy bear and sits contentedly, as if plotting. Shao Kahn: Exclaims "NO!" as though he were about to die normally, but quickly notices the situation. Facing the winner, he decrees "You suck!" in a high-pitched voice, and then turns to the screen and laughs with both hands on his hips. To perform a Babality on Shao Kahn, you must play the game on Medium or higher difficulty, not use continues, and perform a Babality on every single opponent on the Arcade Ladder, including Shang Tsung and Goro/Kintaro. Beating Kahn in this way will skip your character's ending, but will still unlock the ending and the Alternate Costume (providing you have not already unlocked it) for them. Sheeva: Looks around and notices that she has become smaller. She then stomps on the ground as if she were throwing a tantrum while crying out of frustration. Sindel: Attempts to levitate, but falls to the ground crying and Banshee Screaming uncontrollably in great pain. Skarlet: Takes out a bottle of milk and starts to drink it but then spits it out. She then takes out a bottle of blood and drinks that instead. Smoke: Farts while standing up, making him cry because of the smell. Sonya: 'Does an upwards bicycle kick, but falls down to the ground, hitting back first. As she is on the ground, she spins around in pain, crying as she spins. 'Stryker: Pulls a gun out and bangs it on the ground, causing it to go off but falls down because of the recoil and cries. Sub-Zero: Urinates on the floor, and the puddle freezes, making him slip and start to cry while sitting near the frozen puddle. Trivia *A recurring feat with most of the finishers, the word is a portmanteau of "baby" and "fatality". *Babalities, along with Friendships, were introduced as a deliberately absurd counter-argument to the controversy that the original received for its violent content, and a tamer counterpart to the typical Fatality. Fan reaction was mixed; some found them humorous and enjoyable, but others felt they were an unwelcome, out-of-character intrusion in what is otherwise a serious game. The moves were later dropped in an effort to abate this criticism. *Their initial appearance in Mortal Kombat II Revision 2.1 came with some glitches including one that allowed players to perform attacks after the Babality was performed. **Furthermore, a hidden tribute to this appears in the N64 version of Mortal Kombat Trilogy, where it is possible to revert the opponent back to adult form before exploding, resulting in a Fatality. *Skarlet's Babality in MK 2011 ''is the only one that features blood in it. *Freddy Krueger, Johnny Cage, Kintaro, Kratos, Reptile, Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn and Skarlet are the characters who do not cry once they are turned into babies in ''MK 2011. *In MK 2011, ''Shao Kahn and Scorpion are the only characters who speak after having a Babality performed on them. *So far, ''MK 2011 is the only installment in the series where performing a Babality on boss characters is possible. *The baby carriage featured in Freddy Krueger's Babality is from "A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: Dream Child". *In Mortal Kombat Trilogy, there are unused sprites of Goro, Kintaro and Shao Kahn in baby forms. Gallery Babality.jpg|Liu Kang Performs a Babality on Kabal in MK3 Babality2011.png|Quan Chi turned into a baby in MK 2011 VID01143.jpg|Baby Scorpion crying. Baby sector about to fly.png|Baby Sektor (robotic) being carried by his rocket. Baby sector 0000.png|Baby Sektor (human) falling from his rocket ride. Baby cyraz 999999999.png|Baby Cyrax (human) playing with one of his bombs. External links *Info on Babality glitches ru:Babality es:Babality Category:Glossary Category:Fatality Category:Terminology Category:Gameplay Category:Finishing Moves